


Mystery Admirer's Letter

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, prompt: mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi receives a letter from someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Admirer's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have nothing to say \\_(^_^)_/

_You are literally the weirdest person I know. But that’s what I love about you._

“Ooh! Eita, got another?” Tendou asked, looking over Semi’s shoulder with an excited look.

“Yeah,” Semi sighed, putting the note in his bag once again. “It’s the fourth time this week.”

“Uwoh! Semi-senpai is so cool!” Goshiki exclaimed, fists raised with an amazed look.

“I wonder who your secret admirer is,” Tendou thought aloud while sneakily taking the note out of Semi’s bag. “Their penmanship is neat, though.”

Semi snatched the note away from Tendou with a scowl. “Gimme that.”

Tendou’s lips curled into a smirk. “Your admirer must really, really, like you, then.”

“Tendou, be quiet,” Semi stands up and narrowed his eyes at him.

“How can I?” Tendou raised one eyebrow at this. “I’m the detective here. I will eventually find out who your mystery admirer is.”

Unknown to them, Shirabu was just minding his own business, his back facing away from them as he put on his gym shirt with a smile.

 _Some mysteries,_ Shirabu shakes his when he got his head through the hole of his t-shirt, the smile still on his face. _—are better left unknown._

Then Shirabu’s face reverted back to its usual facade when he faced his teammates who were still gushing over Semi’s secret admirer. _But this is Tendou-san. He will eventually find out soon, though._

 Then he pursed his lips as a smile. _I just hope he keeps his mouth shut about it._


End file.
